The One Who Soothed The Cold Heart
by xlifexisxbeautifulx
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru has a mate. Pregnant with twins. Kagome is the one who can help. But how? And why is there secrets between the brothers? Rated M for later chapters. SesshomaruXOC KagomeXInuyasha MirokuXSango
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Here it is. I tried writing a SesshomaruXOC story a long time go. I thought I would give it a try now that I'm a tad older and sort of wiser.

I knight thee, "The One Who Soothed The Cold Heart."

ENJOY!

* * *

Warm sunlight cascaded down onto Kagome's back through a small sliver of her french doors that was not shaded by her curtains. Instantly, the raven haired beauty knew it was because of her husband, the early riser in their relationship. The man would get up from bed and wander out onto their exquisite balcony, his gaze wandering across the city of Tokyo. Kagome never really understood why he did it. She concluded it had to be part of his demon heritage, the winds allowing him to simply breathe. The hustle and bustle of the city sometimes got to him, forcing the half demon man to lay in bed with a crippling migraine.

"Hmph. Inuyasha! How many times-..." Kagome's yell was cut short by a warm sculpted body pressing into her back, nipping her gently on the neck and then replacing it with a gentle kiss. His deep voice laughed softly into her ear just as he moved to rip the sheets away from his wife's body.

"Time to get up!" His obnoxiously loud and cheerful voice had Kagome taking a point in Inuyasha's book and growled loudly at him, standing to her feet on top of the mattress. All anger was lost as Inuyasha stood naked as the day he was born, hands on his hips as he smirked playfully at his wife, who in return, was standing naked as well.

Kagome bent down quickly to whip a pillow at her husband who caught it without looking as he strolled leisurely to their shared closet. "We have to head to Sesshomaru's. He gave me a call this morning, needs to talk about something. He wouldn't tell me over the phone." His voice echoed and traveled in the bedroom as Kagome fixed their bedsheets. A baffled expression crossed her features as she gave up on fixing the sheets and followed his voice into the closet. She bumped his hip with her own and laughed softly as he swatted at her behind.

Reaching for her long flowing sundress and undergarments, Kagome scrunched her nose as a whiff of Inuyasha's cologne came towards her face. "That's weird. He's never asked you to come over. What if he wants to kill you? I'll have to avenge you." Walking past him, Kagome heard his low growl and immediately smirked brightly.

"Dunno. He didn't say anything about work, so it must be serious. Bastard always has something to say to me about what I'm doing wrong at his shit company."

His wife snorted just as she slipped on her dress, adjusting the straps. "Shit company? You love working there."

"Not when the jackass doesn't give me time off when I need it." The half demon had just got done adjusting his tie when he moved back into the bedroom. Pressing a kiss to his wife's shoulder, he moved around her to grab his watch off their nightstand, checking his phone once more as he went.

"Taking the day off to watch the Superbowl isn't something you NEED to do. Idiot." She mumbled the last part but seeing his ears twitch, Kagome knew he had heard her.

"Feh. Whatever. You done yet, wench? I don't want to piss off his royal highness."

* * *

It always intimidated Kagome when she arrived at the Taisho mansion. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had passed right as Inuyasha was born. In his passing, the man left his multimillion dollar corporation, Taisho Inc. to both of his sons. Sesshomaru had been running the company ever since his father passed. He was known worldwide as the youngest CEO to ever take place, just shy of the age fourteen. When Inuyasha became of age, he immediately sought his father's path and decided to join with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rarely spoke to Kagome. The few times he did was to tell ask her a question. Kagome clearly remembered the day she and Inuyasha married. Sesshomaru congratulated the woman and then walked off. He was a man of few words. Cold and calculating. Ruthless. But to the eye of the public, he was unattainable. Most women threw themselves at his feet, willing to get stomped on by his designer shoes just to say that he paid them attention.

Pulling up to the gate, Inuyasha waved at the standing guard as the gate slowly opened. Pulling up to the front of the winding curved driveway, Inuyasha parked and quickly got out, Kagome following behind him casually.

They didn't even have to ring the doorbell before the door was opened and the couple was faced with Sesshomaru's assistant, Jaken. The imp demon rolled his eyes as he let the pair in. The demon never failed to show his disgust towards the half demon and human. He abhorred them, but he made sure to make his hate known when Sesshomaru wasn't around. Although the full demon hated his brother, he didn't want anyone hurting him.

"Lord Sesshomaru is upstairs in the study." The toad's nasally voice addressed the couple, Kagome thanking him and Inuyasha all but ignoring the two of them in favor of moving towards the stairs. Kagome rolled her eyes before dutifully trailing after her husband.

When they entered the office, Kagome realized the demon wasn't alone. Standing in front of his couch, his gaze was directed worriedly down at a woman laying there. Upon realization, Kagome knocked gently before stepping inside, not wanting to break the moment.

Sesshomaru turned, his features twisting back into their usual stoic expression. Giving Inuyasha and her and brief nod, the pair stepped inside, closing the door shut.

"Alright. What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha, always straight to the point, barked out the question, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs.

The woman laying on the couch slowly sat up, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her as he bent down to help her.

"Well, hello to you too Inuyasha." As the woman sat up, Kagome smiled gently at her.

Kenya Taisho. Otherwise known as Sesshomaru's mate, and the one woman that got under the man's skin and to his heart.

"Feh. Why are we here? You know what today is." Inuyasha muttered the last sentence quietly, his eyes directing to his wife as Kagome gave him a brief smile, her hand going to his arm in comfort.

"Obviously I know. I gave you the day off. But something has come up and I need your help. More so, your mate's help." His golden eyes narrowed sharply at his brother, but a feminine hand on his arm softened his features.

"Enough, Sesshomaru. It's about me. And I need Kagome's help." Kenya spoke softly, tugging on Sesshomaru's arm to bring him back towards her. Sesshomaru whined softly in the back of his throat as a shot of pain rushed through Kenya's features.

Kenya Taisho was the envy of every living female, demon or human in the world. Long flowing black hair that fell in waves down to the mid of her back. Piercing lavender eyes that could make any man fall to his knees. She was fairly short for her height, but she made up for it in strength. She fell from a race of ice demons. She had the ability to manipulate any source of water. Whether it be sweat, or an ocean, the woman could turn anything into her own creation.

Kagome supposed that was how Sesshomaru and her had met. Both intense and strong. Although Kenya put off a caring nature, the woman was a force to be reckoned with when something interfered with her mate of her friends. Kagome envied her. But it wasn't because of how strong she was. It was of how devoted the woman was. How everything fell into her lap.

It also helped that she was strikingly beautiful.

Baffled, Kagome looked to Kenya. "My help? With what? What's going on?" Glancing back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kenya, her question was answered as Sesshomaru breathed out a heavy sigh.

"We're expecting twins. But one of my competitors poisoned her at a dinner part last night. The one that you were expected to attend, brother." Sesshomaru's voice turned cold as he glared dangerously at the half demon across the room.

"You KNEW that Kagome didn't have a ride home from work! I don't trust those fucking buses at night." Inuyasha moved towards his brother but Kagome's hand on his arm pulled him back. Kagome was a registered nurse at the local hospital. Upon learning of her healing powers back when she was sixteen, the raven haired woman knew she wanted to make a difference. Especially since the death of...

The yelling brought her back from the painful memory.

"Knock it off!" She seethed her shout through clenched teeth as she eyed her husband. The man sighed before grumbling under his breath and crossing his arms.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, stop. We just thought Kagome may be able to help. The poison is affecting the children. If anything, we wanted to know if you could extract the...or something. Anything. I would rather..I would rather have my children die now then to die as I give birth to them."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, her hand clenching tightly onto Inuyasha's arm. She bit down on her lip harshly. Kenya's voice shook with so much emotion that Kagome had to look away.

Kenya was the sort of woman that was destined to be a mother. She was like Kagome in that way. Caring and devoted. She deserved this happiness.

"Wha-What can I do? I just know basic purification. I don't know.."

And it was the way Sesshomaru looked to his mate that made Kagome lose her breath. He looked so utterly helpless. His hand moved to her slightly swollen stomach, rubbing it gently as Kenya clenched her teeth tightly together.

Sesshomaru was one that everyone thought would end up alone. But seeing him like this? They were made for each other. They deserved one another.

"I'll do it."

* * *

More details of Sesshomaru and Kenya's relationship to come later of course.

Why was Inuyasha sad when referencing to his day off?

What death was Kagome talking about?

Reviews are graciously welcomed as well as constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys..I am so beyond thrilled to the positive feedback, story follows/favorites and words of encouragement! This means so much to me!

Questions you may have could be answered here, but if anybody is confused, just shoot me a PM!

Also, this story is rated M for a reason. There WILL be a **LIME** in this chapter and in future chapters. If you don't want to read it, just skip it over! It won't be overly graphic. I'm not that crude. Sometimes.

Ages:

Kenya and Sesshomaru: 33. Together for six years.

Inuyasha: 26.

Kagome: 24. Both her and Inuyasha have been together for eight years.

Love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

_Six years ago_

It was entirely his fault Kenya concluded in her mind. The way his golden eyes shifted towards her in the board room. The way he refused to glance at anyone else but her. The very scent of him drove her wild.

It also didn't help matters that her assistant, Rin kept ogling the man ever chance she got.

But these were things Kenya couldn't even begin to focus on. Clawed fingers ran up and down her spine teasingly. Drawing her in. Sharp teeth nipped at her neck, intending to mark the woman. She held back the gasp as his expert hands moved to unzip her dress, pooling the fabric on the floor. She made mental note to yell at the man. That dress was a damn fortune.

"Keep quiet. Or I'll have to make you." His cold voice lingered near her ear as he pulled away to unzip his trousers. Kenya narrowed her violet eyes at him. Livid.

"Oh really? YOU'RE the one that is merging with MY business. That means I own forty-five percent of this company. I can be as loud as I damn well please, Mr. Taisho." She spoke his last name with a purr and almost cackled at the anger she saw flash through his eyes.

How did they even get here? One minute, Kenya was in a board room with Sesshomaru, his brother and their assistants. They were discussing on a possible merger with Kenya's company. The next minute, Kenya was pushed into Sesshomaru's office, kissing and biting him feverishly.

From the things that Kenya has read about him, Sesshomaru is a cold-hearted CEO who would trample over people whom he thought were lesser than him. His company wouldn't be in the top ten highest stock ratings without doing so.

Kenya knew who she was dealing with. She wouldn't be in the same business with him and not know him. It would be ignorant. But she never thought he had an interest in her. Nor did she think that of him. He was a competitor. Someone to extinguish. She hated how mighty he thought he was. Walked around as if everyone was lesser than him. Which in essence, was mostly true. His corporation ran in the billions.

But now? Now she was bent over his desk, naked, her claws digging into the mahogany as he fucked her like it was the last day on earth.

The surprising part of all of this, was not that it was actually happening to either of them. It was the fact that even though it was the crudest way of sex, Sesshomaru seemed to be taking care of her. Holding onto her delicately as he thrusted into her. Her small moans echoed in his office. Trailing kisses down her spine, Kenya seemed to be moaning his name and not an incoherent babble like she's done before. His forehead came to rest on her shoulder as he murmured his affection for her body. How beautiful her curves were. How the scar underneath her shoulder-blade made her seem like a warrior. How the small beads of sweat that ran down her back tasted sweeter than salt would taste.

She didn't want to understand. Was he like this with everyone, or was it just the heat of the argument that happened in the room? Kenya didn't want to know. She just didn't want him to stop.

Eventually, all good things come to an end. Their act ended abruptly as a knock on his office door had the pair flashing angry red eyes, threatening to expose their true demonic forms. He pulled away from her to fasten the buttons on his shirt and zip up the zipper on his trousers. He all but ignored Kenya as she struggled to zip up the back of her dress.

Their eyes met before he moved to open the door for her. All Kenya could do was stare at him. But it wasn't for longing. It was confusion.

Her unasked question was answered as he moved a hand to caress her cheek. "You're annoying. You are the only woman I have ever met that has been on par with me. I want to know more about you. Don't disappoint me."

Kenya rolled her eyes as she smacked his hand away. "And your ego is bigger than what's in your pants. Now I know why you're an asshole. You're trying to compensate for which you lack." With a wave of her hand, Kenya left the room with a wide smirk and a red-eyed demon in her wake. 

_Present Day_

A small laugh broke Sesshomaru out of his daze from his laptop. His wife lay on her side, curled into him. The pair was laying together on their bed. The woman had fainted earlier and as a precaution from Kagome, was told to be bedridden until they can figure out the source of the problem.

"What's amusing you?" He spoke low into his wife's ear, lingering near her cheek to press a soft kiss there. He was affectionate to her behind closed door. Just because everyone assumed he had a cold heart, didn't mean it truly existed.

Watching Kenya's eyes blink slowly, the woman turned to cast him a playful grin. "Just remembering the first time we made love. You called me annoying."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in remembrance before turning his attention back to his laptop. "I remember. I also remember you saying that I lacked in my pants." After Kenya had left his office, Sesshomaru had his desk thrown into the hallway. Nobody questioned why there were claw marks that were clearly not his. Some things were better left unasked.

Another laugh. "I only said that to get a rise out of you. Literally."

Sesshomaru smirked before closing his laptop and moving it to the side. His hand came down to rest over her bulging stomach. The amusement immediately flew out the window as Kenya winced in pain and breathed in a sharp gasp.

"Would it be better..if I were to die instead of the children?" Her voice came out so soft that Sesshomaru had to strain his ears to hear her. When he did, he snarled loudly down at his wife. His eyes flashing a dangerous blood red.

"Don't say that. Never." Moving his mouth towards her neck, Sesshomaru bit down harshly on her pulse point. Her mate mark. She whined softly in his ear as he drew blood. It wasn't to harm her, but a form of discipline.

"I'm sorry, Mate. But..I can't help but think that it would be better-.."

"It would be wise of you to not finish that sentence." His words were so cold. So unfamiliar in the years they've been together. Kenya wisely shut her mouth as Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest carefully.

"Inuyasha's mate is going to find a cure. Our pups will be born. They will be healthy. And I will kill whoever did this to you."

His promise rang true, and it made Kenya's blood run cold.

Because Sesshomaru Taisho always keeps a promise.

* * *

I felt like this chapter could have been so much better. It felt rushed. Terrible. And I DEEPLY apologize if it's a jumbled mess of idiocy.

**BUT I NEED HELP NOW.**

What should Sesshomaru's business be? Since he's a demon, I figured it would make sense if it had something to do with that. And Kenya is a competitor. Any thoughts or ideas would be GREATLY appreciated!

Anything you guys want to see happen? Leave me a message or a review!

Things you hated? Let me know!

I'll try my hardest to keep you guys interested. But I know for a fact that this chapter could have been better. I just needed to write.

3


End file.
